


Second Chance

by hubbbubb



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Hurt Tony, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbbubb/pseuds/hubbbubb
Summary: After the events of Infinity Wars, Tony suddenly finds himself back in time in the middle of fighting Ultron. Unsure whether this is even real, Tony must still try and fix the timeline (as well as the Avengers) so that he can save everyone and finally defeat Thanos.Yet another shameless Infinity Wars Fix-It (Sorry).





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle (although constructive criticism will always be welcome).

“Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

Fear coursed through Tony’s body like a red hot iron, burning him from the inside as Peter uttered those words.

‘Please, anyone but him. Please not him.’. These words ran through Tony’s head like a mantra, pleading to anyone that could hear, even though he know no one was listening.

Tony had never felt more hopeless than the moment when Peter collapsed to the ground. All he could do was hold the boy tightly in his arms, giving to him what little comfort he could offer.

“I don’t want to go.” 

Each word stabbed Tony in the heart, but he couldn’t think of anything to say to make it better. For all of his genius and quick mouth, words failed him. 

“Please. I don’t want to go.”

Peter was holding back tears and in that instant Tony was reminded that he was just a kid. A kid that was about to die on a strange planet, far away from his friends and family. His whole future, all of his potential, all the years that should have been ahead of him were being snuffed out. And for what? Nothing they had done had made any difference.

“I’m sorry” Peter whispered.

Tony tried to hold his tighter but it was too late. Peter’s whole body turned to dust in his arms. There was nothing remaining.

With his head in his hands, he wanted to cry but was too numb to feel anything. He knew the second he allowed his emotions in then he would be lost. They would overwhelm him, consume all that remain remained of him until he could no longer go on.

Tony would have given anything to take Peter’s place. It was unfair. Why should he get to live when others didn’t? He never should have let Peter come with him. He should have forced him to go back home, back to his Aunt May, then maybe he would still be alive. It was all his fault. He should have been quicker. Been smarter.

But he hadn’t. And they had lost.

They had lost.

Slowly those words started to seep into his mind, gradually breaking down the walls he had put in place over the years to protect himself. With tears now starting to fall down his face, his whole body shook with soundless sobs. He had no strength to get up off his knees. He didn’t want to get up off his knees.

In this state, it took Tony a few moments to realise something had changed. A subtle shift in the air making the hair on his arms stand up. Senses now going to full alert, Tony snapped his eyes open.

Looking around in alarm, he found that he was now in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. A feeling of familiarity swept over Tony but he couldn’t place it. He got up and crept to the side of the room towards an open door. Trying not to trip over the debris of scattered machine parts that covered the floor, Tony halted when he heard the unmistakable sound of fighting coming from a distant room.

It was then that he remembered where he knew this place. This was where he had first fought Ultron what now seemed a life time ago. Where Wanda Maximoff had first used her powers to invade his mind, showing him a vision of a dark future where he is the sole survivor surrounded by the bodies of all of his fallen friends. A vision that had come to pass thanks to the mad Titan Thanos. 

Tony was unsure what going on. Was this real? Had his mind finally given in and he had gone crazy? Unsure whether to even believe what his eyes were showing in; it still didn’t stop him running into action when the he the Hulk’s deafening roar. Real or not, he had to try and help. The rest he could figure our later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. It's definitely keeping me motivated.
> 
> Hope you will keep enjoying the story.
> 
> Also, if anyone would be interested in beta reading this work please let know. I'm still really new to this and could use some help.

Tony was still suffering from severe whiplash after the events of the last few days. Everything had followed the same path as his...vision...memory? He still didn’t know whether this world was real or just an amazingly elaborate hallucination concocted by his already damaged mind, be he decided he just didn’t care.

 

They were currently holed up at Clint’s family house. The public backlash after the Hulk had been let loose in Johannesburg hurt even more the second time around, knowing as he did where it would ultimately end up leading. The only person probably dealing with it worse than him with Bruce. Tony tried talking to him, to reassure him that it wasn’t it fault but nothing he said seemed to reach him. Tony wasn’t sure what he could do to help his science bro.

 

The other Avengers were looking at him with wary and concerned glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. He knew he was acting differently, but he couldn’t bring himself to pretend that he was the same Tony Stark, not even for them. He was still processing everything that had happened with Thanos, and all the pain and loss that came with it. He also needed to decide what to do next. Whether the memories were real or a side effect of Wanda’s power, he would do everything in his power to ensure that future would never come to pass. He couldn’t go through it all again. 

 

Tony had been lost in thought over the past few days, trying to come up with a course of action that would change events enough that none of the horrors that Tony had experienced over the past years could ever happen. Not only Thanos, but Sokovia and even the so called ‘civil war’ that broke the Avengers in half. As a result, Tony had been uncharacteristically quiet, without his usual quick wit and humour, and avoided the rest of his team mates.

 

Steve was the hardest to dodge, as he had already gone into full mother-hen mode. It became Steve’s mission to find out what was wrong and no matter where Tony hid or what he said, Steve would not let it go. It all came to a head when Steve cornered him in the corridor.

 

“Tony, I think we need to talk. Clearly something is bothering you. Please, tell me what it is and I can help. I know this whole Ultron thing is a bit of a mess, but we will fix it.” The earnestness radiating from Steve’s just made Tony want to punch him in his stupid face. He knew it was irrational but it still took all of his control to restrain himself.

 

“I’m fine, Capsicle. There’s nothing to tell.” 

 

He gave his best patented Tony Stark Smile™ and tried to move past Steve, to escape any further interrogation. Unfortunately, Steve was not so easily convinced and grabbed him by his arm in a tight grip to stop him fleeing. In that split second Tony was transported back to Siberia, Steve towering above him, shield crashing down and destroying his suit. Tony could feel the all too familiar signs of a panic attack threatening to surface. His heart was racing and he felt himself staring to gasp for air. Just as he was about to lose control, he was saved by Nick Fury’s voice bellowing from the kitchen.

 

“Captain. Stark. Get your asses in here.”

 

With great relief, Tony finally managed to pull his arm free, purposefully ignoring the hurt look that crossed Steve’s face as he did so. Before heading off, he took a few seconds to compose himself. The last he wanted was to show any weakness in front of Fury.

 

As they entered the kitchen Tony saw the rest of the Avengers already assembled, with the Director at the head, leaning back in his chair with his usual smug smirk.

 

“What’s up Nicky? What brings you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? Are you wanting to get back to nature? Or did you just miss us that much? Because, you know, there’s always this new fangled invention called a phone.” Tony snarked.

 

“Can you ever be serious Stark? Not everything is joke. In case you didn’t notice we’re trying to fix a mess you created.” The smirk quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of irritation, which could be clearly seen in Fury’s one visible eye.

 

Ignoring his usual pang of guilt at the mention of his involvement with Ultron (he was getting rather good at that) Tony matched Nick’s stare.

 

“Stop being such a downer. I have a plan to fix everything.”

 

“Really? You have a plan? I’m sure we would all love to hear what scheme you’ve concocted to get yourself out of this mess.”

 

“FYI, sarcasm doesn’t become you Nicky.” Tony retorted “Anyway, genius, remember. All my plans are amazing.”

 

“Oh, you mean like letting loose a murderbot that wants to destroy all of humanity?”

 

“For the last time, it’s not a murderbot!”

 

“It is sort of a murderbot. Sorry, Tony.” Bruce quietly piped up from where he stood at the back of the room.

 

“Bruce, I thought we were science bros!” Tony said mock offended, clutching at his heart. “That’s beside the point anyway. This plan will work. I’m certain of it. Well, 95% certain. Probably.”

 

Tony had run through all different scenarios in his head and there was only one viable solution that he could come up with to defeat Ultron without making any of the previous mistakes and which would then hopefully start the domino effect to change the future.

 

“So, here’s what we should do.”


End file.
